Lost Boy
by GuardianSaint
Summary: (Set during and after Simba's Pride) After having a argument, Queen Nala runs away to escape her disappointment. What happens when she meets a charming lion in another pride? What will happen when her unfaithfulness comes to light after her daughter become queen? What about the cub? Can he and the new princess find where they belong?
1. Prologue Family Flaws

**Hello everybody, readers and writers. I was listening to the song Lost Boy by Ruth B when this idea came to me. It has reuse of OCs and maybe some new ones as well. Suggestions for OCs are welcomed. Now without further delay here's the prologue.**

 _Prologue; Family Flaws_

The sun was high in the sapphire blue sky. The golden orb was slowly making it's decent down and beyond the earth. Queen Nala was just returning from a hunt with her best friend and sister in law, along with their other best friend and their mothers. When the six lionesses got at the base of their home, priderock they were greeted by the king and his majordomo along with the king's former guardians.

When the golden king's orange eyes landed on the returning lionesses he turned his attention from the azure hornbill to them. "Good. You're back, I need you, Nala along with Tamara and and Kula to come with me."

The creamy orange lioness narrowed her inherited brown eyes on the older lion and in her point of view, unfortunately her brother. "It's Tama!" she snapped.

Simba ignored his half sister and ran off, following the hornbill. Nala lead Tama and Kula after the king. While they were following Simba, Nala took the opportunity to think about what it could be that Simba needed them for. She, Tama and Kula were three of the best fighters in the pride. Her aunt, Sinatra was the protector of her family that consisted of her mother and grandmother. That was until they came across the Pridelands and Queen Uru excepted them in. The queen was knocked out of her thoughts by her mate roaring. She moved her bright blue eyes towards the golden male to gasp when she saw him step in front of their daughter roaring in a dark brown cub's face. Her eyes widened as she watched the male cub shake from fear. But before she could address Simba about his actions a familiar growl was directed towards her.

"Nala,"

The peachy cream lioness snapped her head to the intruding pale tan lioness with a disgusted scowl and growl of her own. "Zira,"

Kula and Tama growled along with their queen. Nala's ears perked slightly before she turned her focus on Timon who was on the red worthog's head.

"Timon, Pumbaa! Now that we all know each other get out of our Pridelands!" yelled the light brown meerkat.

"These lands belong to Scar!" Zira roared in Timon and Pumbaa's faces.

Nala had to stop herself from saying something when Simba made a step forward and sneered. "I banished you, so get your child and get out!"

"Oh haven't you met my son, Kovu."the pale tan lioness purred in the queen's direction before she glared at the golden, red mane lion. "He was paw chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints- and become...King!"

Nala glance at her mate with a disapproval expression as Simba growled at the shaken cub.

Timon laughed "King? That's a fuzzy Maraca!"

Tama and Kula chuckled at Timon's joke before they along with Nala turned their attention to Simba and Zira.

"Kovu..." Zira started as she began to walk around the frighten dark brown, green eye cub. "Was the last born before you..." Zira stopped and gave Simba a evil glare before continuing, "Exiled us to the Outlands..."

Kula narrowed her dark green eyes before snarling at the few months older lioness and got in Zira's face with a snarl."You know why you were exiled!"

Zira smirked and finished with a dramaic stand, "Where there's little food and little water."

"You do the crime, you do the time! You don't get no pity from us!" growled Tama with disgust in her brown eyes.

Simba must of had enough of Zira's presence and bullshit before he stepped up and said, "You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands!"

Zira glares at the kingand says, "But the child does not! However... If you need your pound of fresh-" the pale tan lioness nudges her son toward Simba, daring the younger lion to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

Nala couldn't believe Zira. She was disgusted that they were sisters at one time. Nala had a hopeful gleam in her eyes to stare at Simba in disappointment as he looked from the shaking cub to Zira and growled with hate and disgust. "Take him and get out. We are finished here." then he grabbed their daughter by her scruff.

Zira chuckles darkly before she walks over and looks down at the terrified Princess "Oh no, Simba... We have barely begun." Zira grinned with a sneer before she turns and picks up her son in her jaws.

Nala followed behind Simba, replaying the encounter in her head. To still come up disappointed. She stopped when she noticed that Simba wasn't in the lead anymore. Nala looked over her shoulder to see Simba nod his head. Nala understood that Simba wanted to talk to Kiara, no doubt like Mufasa did with him the night of the graveyard when he and her was cubs. Nala gave a small, forced smile before continuing to the kopje.

 **...**

When Nala finally got back to priderock she was surprised to see her mother waiting. The lioness queen sighed before apporching the elder tawny, dark blue eye lioness.

"I heard from Kula and Tama that Kiara ran into Zira."

Nala sighed deeply as she sat in front of her mother. "Yeah, it's true."

Sarafina frowned. "You sound like you lost your best friend. What happened?"

Nala inhaled and exhaled before moving her eyes from the interested pebble to her mother. "Besides Zira being the main problem...I didn't like how Simba handled things."

Sarafina nodded in understanding. "All I can say is that you should talk to him." the tawny lioness sighed heavily. "As for Zira, I don't know what to say. She was such a honorable cub before Scar got his claws in her."

Nala didn't want to speak about her adopted sister any longer. So she stood and turned but before she moved, Nala looked over her shoulder. "I'm going to speak with Simba but I'm going to get a drink."

Sarafina looked unsure but nodded anyway. Nala quickly padded into the plains. Her head full of thoughts and regrets. It sounds wrong but she kind of regret finding Zira in the river that day her and her friends went swimming. That was a week before the death and supposed death of King Mufasa and Simba. Now her sister shacked up with the enemy and believes that Simba isn't the rightful ruler. Truth be told, if Simba was dead then the throne goes to Tama. After all she's Mufasa and a lioness named, Kiwis' daughter. The sound of someone apporching behind her, caused the peachy cream lioness to turn and come face to face with the king.

"I was looking for you." the golden lion stated before licking his mate's cheek.

Nala wanted to violently pull away but she figure to keep him in good graces if she's going to tell him about his actions earlier. So instead she purred before submitting into the mating position.


	2. Lessons

**Wow, thanks for all the feedback. I'm glad you liked the prologue.** _ **WARNING:**_ **cursing and suggestive themes. Now here's the first chapter, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few Ocs and the story. Minus one, Jasiri belongs to TMNTTLK lover as everything else belongs to Walt Disney.**

The stars were shining brightly against the dark blue sky. The moon was full and it's light a joined the uncountable amount of twinkling dots. Nala had awoken from her and Simba's mating secsion. She was debating whether to get to the point or beat around the bush. She snapped her blue eyes on the golden lion besides her when she felt her mate move before he yawned a roarish yawn.

Simba blinked his orange eyes open before turning them to his mate who was looking down at him. "What are you doing up? It's not even morning. Let's go back to-"

"No!" Nala snapped as she stood and backed up a bit. "Look, Simba we need to talk."

Simba stood with a stretch before looking at the peachy cream lioness. "What about?"

Nala sighed deeply before lifting her head. "There's no easy way to go about this but I don't like how you handle things earlier with Zira and her cub."

Simba was silent for a few minutes and it actually concerned Nala about his reaction. Unfortunately as Simba narrowed his eyes and pulled his lips back in a snarl, she had a right to be nervous.

"Why! Because that murdering bitch is your sister!" the golden lion growled. "And that cub is being trained to kill me! Who side are you on?!"

Nala pinned her ears and stared at Simba in complete disbelief. "Zira's my adopted sister. As for Kovu, he's just a cub! Which is why you should have taken him!" tears fell from her pained filled eyes. "And how could you ask me, who side I'm on? I love you!"

Simba sneered, his eyes burning with unchecked emotions. "I can't tell."

The king of the Pridelands quickly regretted those words. But it was too late. Nala turned and dashed across the dark plains before he could say anything. He wanted to go after her but after the fight they just had, he needed time to cool down before he said something else that he'll regret. So he turned and made the terk back to priderock.

 **...**

Nala ran across her kingdom, she felt a bit of deja vu. But this time instead of running from a tyrant she was running from her mate. The queen kept running, wasn't sure in what direction. She kept running, even when her throat began to burn she kept running. Which wasn't a wise thing because her vision became blurry. She started seeing spots behind her eyes but she continued to run. Until she collapsed. Her eye sight was fading but before everything went black she saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring down at her.

When Nala came to everything from her legs and head hurted. Her throat burned and paws were sore. Nala's ears perked forward at the sound of someone apporching. She lifted her eyes to slowly take in her surrounding to see she was in a unfamiliar cave.

"Easy there beautiful." came a low, calming voice.

Nala looked to the source to gasp as her ears folded back. Standing in the cave entrance was a tall, stocky whitish-beige, black maned lion. His dark brown eyes bored into her very soul. Nala gulped as her throat already burned but now felt extra dry that she put a colorless paw to her throat.

"You're thirsty. I'll take you to the river."

And just like that, Nala followed. She couldn't help it. She was mesmerised by the beauty and...the muscles of this lion. They left the area of overgrown grass into tall, towering trees before stopping at a hill top where Nala was taken by the beauty of two crystal clear waterfalls on each side of the river. After her shock weared off she heading down to the river bank and took in the cold, refreshing liquid.

"So, tell me. Why is a beautiful lioness like yourself travelling by yourself?"

Nala lifted her head to narrow her pretty blue eyes. "Do you think I'll talk to someone I don't know!"

The lion smiled and Nala hated to admit it made her feel warm. "My name is Dasras. I live here with a few others."

Nala looked away. The lion lived up to his name. He was charming and very attractive. That's when Simba came to the front of her head. But remembering Simba also meant remembering the harsh words he said to her. She couldn't stop the sobs before she knew it. Nala was pulled into a tight embrace. Dasras smelt like grass and oranges and it blinded her judgement. She leaned into the older male, burring her head in Dasras' mane. Nala didn't object when Dasras licked her across the cheek. Nala sighed as she nuzzled into his mane and thrusted her head under the whitish-beige lion's, she pulled away with a seductive smile.

"Dasras...can you take the pain away?"

For Dasras, he didn't know exactly what pain the beautiful lioness was feeling but he felt sweat cling to his fur as he realized her question. Smiling a loving smile he nuzzled her with a purr. Dasras brought his lips to the lioness' ear and snarled seductively. "Are you sure? There's no turning back."

Nala closed her eyes and growled before lifting her body up, causing Dasras to growl. If they was sweating before, it was nothing compared to them sweating now as they got lost in a web of lust and desire.

 **...**

The sun began to rise over the horizon. Her golden rays searching across the savannah and towards the majestic mountain structure standing proudly in the distance. King Simba was awoken by small paws on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to stare at his three month golden orange daughter.

"Daddy, where's mommy?"

Simba frowned in confusion before turning his eyes from his daughter to his side to see the space empty. He looked around to see that pride was up and departing from the cave. The golden lion stood and headed for the entrance. Outside of the cave was his half sister, her mother and a new member of the pride that he accepted before Kiara was born, Siri. One of his cubhood friends' mate, Simba shook his head. He still didn't know how the goofball, Chumvi scored such a prize.

A clearing of a throat brought him out of his everlasting thoughts. To see narrowed brown eyes of his sister. "You don't have to ease drop."

"Tama!" the creamy orange lioness' creamy tan mother scolded. Her own brown eyes narrowed on her daughter.

"Kiwis," Siri started but backed out of it when her brown eyes landed on the king who shook his head. The brownish lioness turned her attention to the mother and daughter who were looking at Simba.

Simba nodded for the lionesses to relax. "I wasn't ease dropping. I was wondering if any of you seen Nala?"

Tama shook her head. "Not since yesterday."

Simba sighed. What is he going to do now? He knew he should of ran after her but he didn't. With a deep intake of breath he looked at his daughter sitting at the cave entrance. "I guess today is as good as any to start your lessons."

Princess Kiara looked down at that. She really didn't want to be queen but she guess that her royal lessons are better than punishment. With a heavy sigh the golden orange cub stood and followed her father down the slope and into the warm savannah.


	3. Heart Game

**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to chapter two. Those who are reading this as well as Tears of the Sun, I have a announcement. I will be mostly focusing on Lost Boy. Now on to the story.**

Nala blinked her eyes open with a yawn. She smiled to herself as she felt refreshed, which she hasn't been feeling to well since she became Simba's mate and queen. Movement next to her brought her out of her sorrow thoughts. She moved her blue eyes towards her side to gasp and jump up with bared teeth. When the whitish-beige lion chuckled, Nala pinned her ears as she got a sickling feeling.

"What did we do?"

Dasras smiled and with that smile his dark brown eyes shined with readable emotions. "I'm sure you remember."

Nala stood up and began to pace. Slowly the memories came to her. She lowered her head and sobbed. "How could I betray him?"

Dasras walked over and nuzzled the peachy cream lioness. "Are you talking about your mate?"

Nala looked up at the lion besides her with teary eyes and nodded. "We had a fight. And he questioned my loyalty...I guess he was right to."

Dasras growled before shaking his head. "No!" the raise of voice caused Nala to look at the whitish-beige lion in shock. "He clearly hurted you and still is."

Nala looked away as more tears began to fall. "You don't understand. I know that being Simba's mate coming with a lot of burdens. It's apart of the promise I made the day we became mates and rulers."

Dasras listened and when she was done he stood and headed for a nearby clutter of tall trees. "Well my queen. You need a vacation. And I'm not taking no for a answer."

Nala narrowed her eyes and pinned her ears. "I can't take a vacation! I have a mate...a cub and a kingdom!"

Dasras turned and looked at the sulking lioness who was steadily making up excuses. He shook his head and smiled. "No excuses! I'm sure that the little prince and your hair brain mate will be fine for a couple of days."

Nala glared at Dasras before realisation hit her. "First I have a princess! And I guess you're right. I need time to refresh my mind if I want to be able to keep up with Simba."

Dasras smiled wider before heading further into the cluster of trees. "Follow me."

Nala reluctantly nodded before following. As they got much deep into the vegetation, Nala lifted her head and tilted her head. "Question. Why would you mate let alone bring someone home and you don't know their name?"

Dasras chuckled before looking over his shoulder at following lioness. "You actually told me during our... _intimate_ time. _Nala_ ,"

The way Dasras purred intimate and her name did unspeakable things to her. But she's going to hold her ground. No matter how charming Dasras is, last night was a one time thing.

 **...**

A reddish beige lioness yawned as she laid on a ledge over a creek. Her dark purple eyes watching a creamy white lioness paced with a bored expression. "I don't know why you so worried. He'll be fine."

The creamy white lioness rolled her bluish eyes. "You don't have to stay, Eshe."

"And let you worry yourself to death?" Eshe growled in sarcasm. "I don't think so. I personally don't understand you. Rera, Talia and a few others have mated with passing rogues. You want to know why, Jaha?"

Jaha folded her eyes and turned away. "I don't want to hear it."

Fortunately, right as Eshe was going to answer her own question a large figure appeared coming out of the trees. When the figure got closer it turned out to be a whitish-beige lion. Jaha's eyes widened in glee and relief. But as she went to greet the apporching lion dred filled her being at seeing a beautiful peachy cream lioness exited the tall trees.

"Jaha, Eshe! Come here!"

Eshe growled before leaping off her perch with hate filled eyes and her voice full of venom. "What do you want, Dasras."

Dasras ignored the reddish beige lioness before looking at Jaha who looked like she seen a ghost. "I want you to meet Nala. She'll be staying with us for a bit."

Eshe turned her nose up at the new lioness. "Hmmp. I hope she can hunt." Eshe sneered.

Dasras ignored Eshe's tone before looking at Nala. "Come on, I'll show you where you will be staying."

Eshe watched with disgust before turning to her heartbroken friend. "I'm not going to say it. But I'm here for you. You know that?"

Jaha sat in the same spot for a while before she lowered her head and cried.

 **...**

In the Pridelands Princess Kiara was having a rather off day. Today the lioness cubs were being trained in hunting. But she wasn't allowed to participate because she had royal lessons. Not to mention her mother has been missing for two days now. The sound of giggling caused the golden orange cub to look down below to see her cousins and their friends playing.

"Kiara,"

The future queen turned to see her father standing at the bottom of the path to the peak. The last two days her father has been stressing. Been taking on more things to fill the gap of the kingdom's missing queen and rarely found time for her.

"Kiara. Your grandmothers have agreed to train you for your upcoming hunt. I have to visit the cheetah coalition and the elephants, so I'll be back after sunset."

Kiara sat and let her father nuzzle her before he headed down the slope. After watching the king disappear in the distance, the princess turned around and headed for the cave. Feeling drained, emotionally and every way possible. Just as she curled into a ball and was about to close her eyes when her ears perked at the sound of her name being called. Kiara lifted her head to see four cubs enter the cave.

"Hey, Kiara!" the oldest of the four cubs greeted first. Her dark brown fur darkened a bit as she got further into the cave.

"We seen the king leave and was wondering if you wanted to play?"

The first two were the twin sisters of her adopted uncle, Chumvi and his mate Siri. Chumvi wasn't adopted by either of her grandmothers but the dull brown lion was best friends with the king and queen since cubhood. The sisters' names were Sherise and Jasiri.

A burnt orange cub rolled her dark blue eyes. "I want to know about the Outsider you met."

A dark cream cub groaned before moving her dark green eyes towards her cousin and princess. "Tai has been asking about you. He even joined the training. He really has it for you."

Kiara couldn't allow herself to get excited and get gushy girl feelings. Not when she is in the tight spot she is in now and the fact that, even though they met once the weird Outsider cub has captivated her.


	4. History Revisited

**Hey guys, here we're getting to the good part of the story. I appreciate the reviews. Enjoy.**

Nala felt more rested than she has been in a long time. Being a mother, a mate and queen as well as a daughter and sister. Since she has became Simba's queen she had to organise and lead hunts. Check on the herds and while getting late queen lessons from Sarabi. Then the day came when she gave birth to Kiara. But for the past few weeks Nala has been well minded and content. Nala was supposed to only be with the Fallholt pride for just a couple of days. But she enjoyed the life she was living, guess she understands where Simba was coming from when she found him in the oasis. Only now she knew that she had to get back to the Pridelands.

As she stood from her lying position to steady herself as a unexpected wave of dizziness hit her. Nala took deep breaths before taking slow steps forward. Nala quickly stopped when she felt a foul taste in her mouth. To almost instantly gag right afterwards, to throw up what felt like her insides.

"You too, huh?"

Nala groaned before turning her buzzing head to see Jaha apporching. The creamy white lioness looked awful as she felt. "Unfortunately, I have been feeling not much of myself for a couple of days now."

Jaha nodded before taking deep breaths. "Same here. The reason why I was on my way to see my friend, Rera. She's the pride's sherman lioness."

Nala looked confused and unsure. She knew that Jaha didn't like her. Even though Nala didn't know why but she had to figure out what's going on before she returned to the Pridelands. "Alright. Lead the way."

Jaha started forward with the peachy cream lioness following. The den to the sherman's wasn't far and the two knew when they got there when they saw a pale greyish-beige cub with a scruffy pale greyish-beige tuff on his head playing with a pale beige furred lioness' tail along with a goldish cub.

"Rera," Jaha announced their presence.

The pale beige lioness moved her greyish-blue eyes towards the apporching lionesses. To frown at the state they were currently in. Rera stood and headed towards Nala and Jaha. "What happened to you two?"

Nala shared a look with Jaha before sighing. "I'm not going to lie and pretend why I'm here. I noticed the changes and the stages, hell I been through them before."

Jaha pinned her ears and looked at Nala with fearful eyes. "What are you saying?"

Nala folded her own ears back and lowered her head. "I'm afraid that I might be pregnant."

Jaha wanted to cry. But she stood strong and looked at her friend but Rera could clearly see the emotional fight she was having. "I also too have a feeling that I might be expecting."

Rera nodded before motioning with her paw to lay down. She first inspected Jaha before moving to Nala. After checking for a while she stepped back with a small smile. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Nala's blue eyes widened. "I can't be pregnant!" she shook her head. "Why was I so stupid!"

Rera cleared her throat the attention of the ranting lioness. "Did you mate with your mate before you left?"

Nala instantly remembered that day. To start crying as she realised that not even a day later she mated with another male. "Yes, but then I mated with Dasras that very night."

"Hmm," Rera mumbled while in thought. "I have a theory but I will wait until you give birth to say anything. For now, you and Jaha need to tell Dasras."

Nala was confused. She knew why she had to tell Dasras but why did Jaha? Maybe it's because Dasras was the lead male and had the right to know. She didn't see it as her business and didn't ask. The peachy cream lioness and the creamy white lioness thanked Rera before heading towards the border where Dasras was known to be around this time of day.

 **...**

A pale golden cub stood on a hill looking at the grazing and contempt animals below. He was on patrol with his uncle and father. Who was currently behind him talking about adult things. But as he continued to scan the valley below his bright blue eyes landed on a unusual sight.

"Dad! Uncle Simba!"

Not long after the five month cub's cry Simba ran over with a dark golden lion. The two adult males stopped on either side of the cub.

"Look over there," the pale golden cub pointed to the border on the other side of the valley.

Simba and his half brother looked and snarled when they saw four hyenas corner a lioness up a tree. The golden lion turned his orange eyes towards the dark golden lion. "Tojo, take Tai back to priderock and come back with Chumvi!"

Tojo nodded before grabbing his son and ran down the hill in the direction of the kopje. While Simba growled and charged towards the hyenas. With a loud roar he pounced and pinned a familiar hyena down.

"Janja! I thought I told you that hyenas are not welcome!"

"Yeah, well...maybe you should refresh my memory, kingly," the dark grey hyena sneered.

Simba growled low to the hyena's face with bared teeth.

"Oh, okay! Memory refreshed!"

Simba stepped back and roared, causing the group of scavengers to bolt across the border. Simba snarled before turning to the tree nearby to see the lioness climb down. When she reached the ground and turned, Simba gulped. He was instantly taken back by the lioness' beauty. Her light peach fur was mostly covered in bruises but it brought out her pale green eyes.

Simba cleared his throat just as Tojo and a dull brown lion ran over. "Are you alright?"

The light peach lioness nodded to grimace from a sharp pain. "Maybe I'm not so fine."

Simba quickly turned to Tojo. "Take her to see Rafiki."

Tojo stared with confused blue eyes until the dull brown lion stepped up and as Tojo looked in his friend's black eyes he saw the unspoken words swirling around.

"I'll take her." Chumvi offered and before Simba could object the two was off towards the sherman's tree.

Tojo took deep breaths before looking at his brother. "I know that look. I seen and heard about the consequences,"

Simba frowned in confusion. "Tojo what are you talking about?"

Tojo stared at the golden lion before narrowing his blue eyes. "Simba! It's no secret on who my or Tama's father is! We share the same father when he already had a mate."

Simba rolled his eyes as he turned to head back to priderock himself. "It's not like it's a law against mating with more than one lioness, Tojo. Plus, I don't see Nala around anywhere."

Tojo sneered before running and blocking his brother's path. "When Queen Sarabi went on a trip for Father's benefit, he said the same thing to my uncle Ocasio. Now I and Tama are here from two separate lionesses! Grandfather was no different, and along with their adultery, they hurt many hearts. Mainly their mates. Think about it,"

Simba was stunned as he stood frozen while his brother headed back to the kopje. The golden lion turned to look at the baobab tree in the distance to sigh heavily before turning around and ran towards another direction, Hakuna Matata falls.


	5. Unexpected Arrivals

**Very glad that you wonderful readers interested. Your reviews make my day. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

For the past few days King Simba has been beyond stressed and conflicted. Kiara has been ruthlessly acting out and he doesn't know what to do. Not to mention that he has been thinking about the future of the Pridelands. With Nala gone missing, he needs a alternative to produce a heir incase something ever happens to Kiara. In the past few days, he has gotten to know his new pride member, Cayo. She is truly wonderful. He wasn't as good as a huntress as Nala or his mother, even Sarafina. But she rank over the rest and she wasn't bad to look at. With a heavy sigh Simba stood to head towards the waterhole.

As the king reached the watering hole he found Cayo drinking there.

"Hey long time no see."

The light peach lioness looked up and smiled lightly. "I been around. You were just busy."

Simba sighed deeply. "I'm really sorry. Been extremely busy with my daughter. It's hard raising her without her mother."

The light peach lioness waved her paw. "Family before friends. So I been wondering, where is the wonderful queen I have been hearing so much about?"

Simba wasn't sure how to respond. What he last said to her is what drove her away.

"Did you two have a fight?" Cayo questioned.

Simba nodded. "She can be such a bitch sometimes." he said it to fast before he could stop himself.

Cayo looked down before looking at the golden lion. "Hey you wanna take a little walk with me. Ya know clear your head?"

"Sure," Simba said with a smile.

With that the two friends left to take a much needed breather. As Simba walked deep in the Pridelands Simba opened up and poured his heart out.

"...I couldn't believe Zira did that. Tanabi was just a innocent cub. And she killed him." he turned his head as he allowed the tears to fall. "Now she's training a cub my father's murderer choose to be king after him to kill me. What Nala do? Take up for them!" the golden lion shook his head before looking at Cayo. "I feel like no one understands me anymore."

"I understand you Simba," Frowning Cayo said softly putting her head under Simba's chin and gently nuzzling him.

"You seam to be the only one that does," Simba replied returing the nuzzle.

The next thing Simba knew Cayo gave his cheek a lick and then before he could stop it he smiled and the mating process had begun.

 **...**

Days passed where days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. The day finally came where Nala went into labour. Not long after the peachy cream lioness went into labour, Jaha also went into labour. Dasras sat outside of Rera's cave. His ears flickered every now then at the sounds of Rera's cubs, Radcliffe and Remi playing. As the sun started to set Rera exited her cave with a swollen look.

"They're ready for you, Dasras."

The whitish-beige lion quickly entered the cave to see the new mothers lying side by side. He debated on whom to see first, taking a deep breath he walked towards Nala. Nala lifted her head but Dasras could clearly see she wasn't happy and that made him smile. He knew that Nala mated with her mate before they mated and the possibility that the cub that Nala was carrying could have very well not been his. Once he sat in front of the peachy cream lioness she pinned her ears before grabbing two bundles of fur. As he inspected the cubs he gasped as one of them gave a off smell and it's appearance put him off.

"What is that?!"

Nala looked at the mewing golden yellow cub before glaring at Dasras. "He's mine and Simba's son. The other one is yours."

Dasras looked to the second cub to smile. The cub gave off a scent mixed of his and Nala's. With a deep breath he turned his dark brown eyes towards the creamy white lioness to see a pale cream cub asleep in it's mother's arms.

Jaha smiled at the whitish-beige lion. "Our son, Dasras. Isn't he beautiful?"

Nala looked away from the two and looked at the tawny cream cub. "I have to leave and I can't take him..."

Dasras glared at Nala before grabbing the tawny cream cub and placed him in Jaha's arms. "Don't worry, Jaha will raise him."

Jaha gasped but she didn't say anything. She loved Dasras too much and she'll do anything. Even raise his son from another lioness. But one thing was for sure, she wasn't a fool. "On one condition,"

"What!" Dasras snapped his eyes towards Jaha.

Jaha narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. "You will officially take me as your mate and you will only be tied to me. Got it!"

Dasras never seen this side of Jaha before. He wanted to call bluff but he hasn't been treating her fairly and there's no telling what she may do. Dasras nodded before quickly leaving claiming that the lionesses should rest.

 **...**

King Simba stood at the peak looking over his kingdom. Months after he and Cayo mated, the light peach lioness went into labour. He was awaiting the news of the cub and it's mother, while thinking about how things going to move from here.

"You look like your father when Kwisi and Lewa went into labour."

Simba sighed before turning to look at his mother who stood besides him. "Mom..."

The dark beige lioness shook her head. "Simba, kings are in titled to mate with more than one lioness. It's one of the duties to the pride, especially if the lionesses doesn't have mates." with a in take of breath the former queen continued. "But it doesn't mean that you have to. Mufasa was groomed to follow after your grandfather. Even the great King Ahadi had lionesses on the side. But in the end it caused him his mate ship."

Simba closed his eyes before sighing deeply. "What about you?"

Sarabi smiled lightly before pinning her ears back. "I was hurt but I loved your father. And there was nothing I could do. But you, you have the opportunity to change things. Don't be like your father and grandfather. Nala loves you."

Simba turned away at that. The way he feels, he feels that if Nala loved him she would of never left but she only left because he was unfair.

"Sire!"

Simba snapped his head up just in time to see Zazu fly towards priderock. "Zazu, what's going on?"

Zazu took deep breaths before pointing to the eastern border. "Queen Nala has returned!"

Simba's orange eyes widened before turning to look at his mother. "What do I do?"

Sarabi shook her head before heading towards the slope. "I'll escort her back. You have other things to tend to."

Simba was confused until he saw Rafiki exit the small cave near the slope. With a deep breath he walked over not aware of the news he'll receive.

"Simba," Rafiki held his staff tightly. "I'm afraid Cayo didn't make it."

Simba gasped before lowering his head. "What about the cub?"

Rafiki placed a paw on the golden lion's shoulder. "The new prince is fine. He needs a mother though."

Simba nodded and was about to respond when his mother and Nala climbed the slope and her appearance along with the sight of a golden yellow cub left him speeches.


	6. A Warrior and a Dove

**This story is getting so much love. More than I expected, since my last couple of stories (Minus Tears of the Sun) hasn't been getting the attention I thought they would. But anyway, I love, cherish and appreciate the reviews. Feedback is more than welcomed, now on to the next chapter.**

Simba stood frozen in shock like he saw a ghost. Which is pretty funny after the spiritual experience he went through which eventually caused him to return to the Pridelands to defeat Scar. But he didn't expect...he didn't know what to expect. He had so many emotions stampeding through his mind. He was angry that she ran and left him, afraid of her reaction to the fact he has cub with another lioness. Most of all he's beyond shocked by the sight of the small, no doubt week old golden yellow cub now in between her colorless paws. The golden lion's ears twitched at the juvenile voice of his daughter.

"Mommy, you're back!"

Simba watched his daughter cling to Nala's leg as his mate tightly embraced her. It was that sight that knocked him back to the reality of things. "Kiara," he lost his voice. The way it out harsh and scrappy.

"Kiara, sweetie. Let's go tell everyone your mother returned." Sarabi stepped up and smiled lovingly at her granddaughter.

The golden orange cub reluctantly nodded before following her dark beige grandmother into the main cave. Simba waited a bit before turning his orange eyes to the peachy cream lioness. With a deep breath he spoke.

"I am sorry."

Nala looked confused and felt confused. But most of all she was afraid. What if he found out? But that was beyond her worries as Simba headed for the nursery den. Tilting her head, she picked up her son and followed the king. What awaited her was something she would ever be prepared for. Lying in the back was no doubt a dead lioness. By her side was a mewling bright golden cub. Nala turned from the deceased mother and her cub to Simba after hearing him clear his throat.

After clearing his throat he took a deep breath before looking at Nala with a swollen expression. "There's no easy way to tell you but that cub is my son."

Nala gasped before lowering her head. She let the tears fall but as much as she felt hurt and betrayed. There wasn't much she could do. Sarabi and her mother warned her about the _kings hobby_. Where kings mate more than their actual mate. There's nothing she could do but go with it, like Queen Uru and Sarabi went with it. Until actually, the mutiple mating eventually killed Mufasa and Scar's mother. But on the other side of things, he could never know about her mating with Dasras and the cub she left behind. That's when things started to hit her, she now felt what Jaha felt when Dasras thrusted his son on her. But she also understood, she also loves Simba to raise his son even from another lioness.

Nala picked up her golden yellow son before lying by the entrance. She placed her and Simba's new son by her pink, swollen tits to nurse before looking up at the golden lion. "Bring him here."

Simba nodded before heading over to Cayo's cold body. He gently picked up the golden cub before turning and walking over to Nala. Where he placed him by his half brother. He watched them for a bit before looking up. "Have you thought of names?"

Nala nodded slightly. "Thought about keeping it along the lines with Kiara. So, Kion came to me and stuck."

Simba smiled before nuzzling the golden yellow prince. Before sighing deeply, "Now what about the other?"

Nala really could care less but she put out a name anyway. "How about...Callum?"

Simba looked up from the cave floor with a small smile. "Prince Kion and Prince Callum, it is."

Nala smiled sadly before tending to her now cubs as Simba prepared for Callum's mother burial.

 **...**

 _Three Months Later_

"Catch me if you can!'' a cheerful voice said.

''Oh I can, Bunga! Just watch!'' a slightly younger voice said followed by a slightly younger juvenile laugh.

During the three months since Kion and Callum's births, Callum started to hang around his and Kion's best friend, Bunga. A honey badger that Timon and Pumbaa took in not long after Kion and Callum's births. The three were were best friends. Bunga and Kion had crazier ideas and was more of daredevils than anything, Callum was also pretty daring, but always followed his parents' rules to avoid getting into trouble like Kiara has plenty of times.

Callum jumped over a log while throwing up a baobab fruit from his chestnut muzzle, which Kion caught in his chestnut muzzle, then ran ahead of the honey badger who half leapt off of a tree trunk and ran pass the lion cubs but not before he snatches the baobab fruit out of Kion's mouth and kicked it over all of their heads, causing a giraffe to duck from the baobab fruit coming at it.

''WHOA!'' the young animals yelled, before they ran after the baobab fruit that was flying towards priderock.

As Kion, Callum and Bunga ran after the baobab fruit, the cubs spotted their sister's friends, Tojo's new two month daughter, Skye, Tiffu, Sherise, Jasiri and Zuri.

''Hey girls!'' Callum and Kion shouted as they passed the five she-cubs.

''...they are so weird.'' Zuri groaned.

Sherise, Jasiri, Skye and Tiffu rolled their eyes before they walked away towards the sunbathing area.

 _-At priderock_

"Everything the light touches is a part of our kingdom. The Pridelands. Ruling it is a big responsibility, Kiara and some day when you're Queen-'' Simba started, but both him and Kiara heard Callum's voice.

''HEADS UP! INCOMING!'' the golden cub yelled as the baobab fruit hit Simba on the head.

''Callum! Kion!'' Simba said sternly as the young princes ran in front of him and their sister.

''Oh! S-Sorry dad..me, Callum and Bunga were playing baobab ball-'' Kion started, but was interrupted by Bunga.

''And Kion or Callum couldn't handle the pass!'' Bunga finished causing Callum and Kion to glare.

''What!? A giraffe couldn't handle it! You kicked it over our heads!'' Callum narrowed his mixed colour eyes, his right eye was pale green as his left eye was orange. Callum bend low and pushed Bunga with his paw.

''Callum!'' Simba scolded as Bunga threw the baobab fruit over Callum and Kion's heads and caught it.

''And you both couldn't handle it.'' Bunga said with a smile after tucking the fruit under his shoulder.

''Oh yeah? Try to handle this!'' Kion said, then pounced at Bunga, causing them have a tug of war with the baobab ball.

''Boys!'' Simba shouted, causing Kion to let go of the fruit, ''Kion, Callum. Sons...I need to talk to your sister. She'll be tracking gazelles with her friends today.''

''Because I'm training to be-'' the golden orange princess started.

''Queen of the pridelands, yeah yeah, we know all about it Kiara!'' the princes said at once. They loved their sister but she didn't have to always push the fact that they have nothing to look forward to when they gets older...or now.

''At least I have my life figured out.'' Kiara scoffed, ''What are you two gonna grow up to be, little brothers?''

''Happy?'' Kion replied with a cheeky smile along with Callum.

''Alright you three, that's enough.'' Simba started as he moved in between the cubs before looking at Kion and Callum,''Boys how about you two and Bunga go play somewhere else?''

''Good idea dad! Let's go, guys!'' Callum said before he ran off with Kion and Bunga following him.

Kiara shook her head before looking at her father. "I can't believe we're related."

Simba sighed deeply. "They will grow up one day...I hope."

Callum, Kion and Bunga raced through the Pridelands passing the baobab fruit back and forth before the fruit went over a cliff that leads into the Outlands.

"Oh man. There's our game." Kion sighed before turning to head back home.

"Come on guys. What could happen?"

Callum and Kion frowned as they watched their friend leap down the piles of rocks before running over to the fruit. Kion and Callum gasped when they saw that Bunga wasn't alone. "Bunga, look out!"

Before Bunga could respond a hyena that the young animals unfortunately knew as Chungu picked the blue honey badger up as another hyena and Cheezi appeared laughing.

"Janja will be most pleased!" the greyish hyena sneered.

"H-hey! Let him go!"

The greyish hyena laughed as he looked up at the cubs. "Why don't you come down here!" when Callum and Kion didn't move the greyish hyena and his comrades laughed before the greyish hyena turned to the young badger. "I'm starving."

"No!" something in Kion and Callum snapped. Their eyes began to shine like the stars. "Let him go!"

They roared which sent the hyenas tumbling back. When Callum and Kion stopped roaring they looked around before taking a deep breath. "Hevi kabisa! What was that?"

 _-At Priderock_

"That was Callum and Kion's roar?'' Nala asked Rafiki, who laughed as he stood at the peak.

''Yes Nala, yes!'' Rafiki replied, "They are ready..It Is Time!''

''No, Rafiki.'' Simba said shaking his head, ''They can't possibly be ready, they're still cubs. Besides...how come Callum has the roar as well?''

The golden king was then hit on the head with a stick.

''Ow!" Simba yelped before looking at the sherman.

''Simba, you heard the roar!'' Rafiki reminded the king of the pridelands. "And the second prince was given the gift from your deeds."

''I understand now. But..it's just..it's a big responsibility,'' Simba said reluctantly. Rafiki never gives up the chance to remind him of the foolish choose he made,''I need more time to prepare them.''

''You ran out of time, Simba.'' Nala told her mate,''You need to tell them.''

''Tell us what, mom?'' Kion asked his peachy cream mother as he and Callum walked over to her.

The queen turned to her mate and the sherman who turned to Simba.

''Well..um..we need to talk, Kion and Callum.'' Simba after taking a deep breath, said and his sons instantly had a look of fear.

''Oh no..dad, we already had that talk. _'Can you feel the love tonight'_!'' Kion and Callum said in a annoyed tone.

Simba looked at Nala and cleared his throat before looking back at his sons. "No. I'm gonna talk to you and Callum about something else..follow me.'' Simba said, both of Callum and Kion was confused but nodded and followed the king.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

**Reviews were appreciated. We have had interesting last couple of chapters. Now we see into the life of the other cub. Enjoy.**

A pair of bluish eyes glared from behind their hiding place of tall rich green grasses. Their eyes locked on a tawny cream cub ahead drinking from the creek. With a _'rawr'_ a pale blur pounced from the vegetation to land in the cool creek just as the tawny cream cub ducked at the right moment. Leaving the attacker to cause a smi-large splash. The aftermath wave hit the shoreline and wet a napping dark red two month cub.

"Hey!" the dark red cub growled, her dark purple eyes burning into the cubs she knew was responsible.

A pale cream cub emerged and spit some water out before glaring at the grinning tawny cream cub. "You wasn't supposed to duck, Kaidan!"

Kaidan rolled his dark brown eyes. "Not my fault you're a lousy hunter, Jackson."

The dark red cub walked over still glaring at the brothers. "You're both lousy! And annoying!"

Jackson smirked before walking over to the two month younger cub. "You'll change your tone when we're the strongest and attractive lions in Africa!"

"Ha! Don't make me sick!" the dark red cub scoffed before walking off.

Kaidan joined his brother's side. "She likes you."

Jackson glared at his brother before running off with Kaidan following. The brothers headed for the base of a very large tree where their mother exited with a smile on her muzzle.

"Good afternoon, boys." Jaha greeted with a purr.

Jackson and Kaidan embraced their mother before looking towards the cave in the base of the tree to see if their father was there.

Jaha nuzzled her sons before pushing them back towards the plains. "Your father is training males today. The training ditch is where you will find him."

Jackson and Kaidan nuzzled their mother's legs before running off leaving Jaha to smile at her sons lovingly.

 **...**

Kaidan swished his tail slowly, his dark brown gaze wandering placidly away from the training. It's been a hour or more since he and Jackson reached the ditch. The tawny cream cub sighed as he felt his eyelids droop, and quickly shook his head to clear the tiredness. It was the middle of the day, the heat making it even harder to stay awake. He was sitting in the shadow of an acacia tree, supposedly watching as Arrow, a light beige six month cub and Radcliffe a five month cub battled in the sandy ditch under the watchful eye of his and Jackson's father, Dasras. Male-training. Kaidan was waiting for his turn, but he was doubtful of ever being able to land a single blow on either male including his brother. Arrow, was already halfway to his teens and was nearly triple Kaidan's weight and Radcliffe, though as two months older, was a better fighter than him.

"Tuck in your head, Arrow!" Dasras corrected sternly, motioning with his paw. "Radcliffe, don't underestimate your opponent-that was a good example of it."

The growls and grunts continued on, and Kaidan was not paying attention at all. Another cub was watching-Radcliffe's younger sister Remi. Hunting lessons must have ended a bit early giving Remi, Udina and the other female cubs the chance to watch the sparring. Kaidan's gaze kept flicking to the five month goldish cub, almost subconsciously. She was lounging lazily on the edge of the ditch, eyes following the movements of another cub on the other side of the ditch, Alistair who was training with Jackson.

Kaidan sighed softly, his paws scuffling softly on the dusty ground as he returned his dark brown eyes back to the training. He hated boredom. It was so...exhausting. It crept slowly through his limbs, making him limp and utterly brain-dead at times. What a bother.

"Hey Kai'."

Kaidan glanced around, jolted from his thoughts by the soft voice. Udina was padding slowly closer, even the day's heat affecting her. The dark red cub usual bouncy pawsteps and bright expression were gone.

"Oh...hey." Kaidan replied in a slightly dull tone. He blinked his eyes at her, seeing his boredom reflected in her dark purple ones. "You okay?" He added, somewhat concerned about her less-than-happy expression.

Udina jumped slightly, quite unlike her usual self. "Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered, plopping her hindquarters down beside Kaidan.

He tilted his head and blinked at her. "You don't look fine."

"I am."

"Are you sure? I'm always here to talk."

"Mhmm..." She hummed softly.

Kaidan flicked her with his tail and went to say something but was cut off, as a sharp call came from the ditch.

"Kaidan! It's your turn!" Hasan roared calling his tawny cream son.

Kaidan stood up immediately, turning away from his sister and approaching the edge of the sandy ditch. The three month cub felt Udina's tail flick his shoulder, and he glanced back just before she loped away to watch from her original spot. He slid down the dirt to land in the sand, shaking the grit from his tawny-hued pelt.

"I'm ready." His determined voice was louder than usual as he gazed up at the king, feeling the eyes of Remi and Udina on his pelt. It gave him a strange tingle, and he straightened.

"I see." The whitish-beige lion replied, the corners of his mouth lifting faintly. "I want you to work with Jackson, as he is only slightly larger than you." He informed the tawny cream cub.

Kaidan thought that was an understatement, as though they were half an hour apart, Jackson was a bit more stockier. Still, he turned to face his pale cream brother without a complaint. Jackson glared playfully at him with bluish eyes, a smirk painted across his muzzle and his tail twitching eagerly. Kaidan sighed to himself.

"Alright Kaidan, I want you to try and find the best way to knock over Jackson. Do it any way, as long as you refrain from using your claws. I am just going to study your strengths, we'll work on actual moves later." Dasras directed, stepping back a bit and dipping his head for the two to begin.

Kaidan's eyes flicked back to his brother as Jackson stood waiting patiently. He readied himself, making sure his claws were in and keeping his gaze fixed now on the half of a hour older male.

"Come on, Kaidan." Jackson muttered, his bluish eyes glinting.

Kaidan huffed softly, feeling so very small. Jackson could be quite full of himself at times, but he always was backed with goodness. With a quick movement, Kaidan bolted forwards. Jackson was ready, and dodged even faster. But Kaidan expected this, having seen the pale cream cub do this many times. Kaidan turned easily and let his paws thump against his brother. Jackson stumbled sideways, looking around at Kaidan. He reared up, and before Kaidan could move he felt himself brought down under the older cub's paws. He struggled away, Jackson didn't have a good grip, and rolled quickly to his paws before charging back towards his older brother.

He grappled with him for a bit, swiping and pawing at his opponent. Jackson retaliated with harder and more effective blows, but they were fewer. Kaidan's slight smallness and agility helped him to wiggle free when trapped. After a few more minutes of combat, Dasras stepped forwards.

"That's enough." He told his cubs as they broke contact and panted up at him.

Kaidan let out a long breath and sat down, sides heaving visibly. Jackson did the same, a bit less exhausted, but still looking beat.

Dasras smiled proudly at his sons. "Very good, you two. You earned the rest of the day to play."

Before either of the brothers could catch their breaths or they could say anything, the whitish-beige lion stepped passed the exhusted cubs and headed up the ditch.


End file.
